


Подарок

by pestraya_lenta



Series: От Конвея с любовью [1]
Category: Sector General - James White
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life, никакой медицины - сплошная бытовуха
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Series: От Конвея с любовью [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766701





	Подарок

— Знаете, доктор, — с непередаваемыми интонациями произнес Главный психолог О’Мара, неслышно объявившись за плечом Старшего врача Конвея, — каждого возвращения «Ргабвара» я жду, как в детстве дня рождения. Или еще сильнее.  
— Вы меня испугали, — буркнул Конвей.  
— Это как раз нормально. А вот то, что творит привезенный вами пациент, — не очень. Какого черта происходит, доктор?  
— Ну-у-у-у… Он отключил искусственную гравитацию… м-м-м-м… в радиусе примерно тысячи шестисот футов вокруг себя…  
— Что перекрывает не только соседние операционные, но и соседние уровни, — перебил Конвея О’Мара. — Это мне уже полковник Скемптон рассказал. От вас я хочу услышать иное. Он умеет создавать искусственную гравитацию? Увеличивать радиус действия своей способности? Короче, я хочу знать, пора ли нам уже эвакуировать госпиталь?  
— Нет, я почти уверен…— начал было объяснять Конвей.  
— Доктор! Почти?  
Теперь Конвей уже не сомневался, что над ним издеваются.  
— Знаете, майор, вы так часто твердите, что мне просто везет, а сам я вполне среднестатистический специалист в заведении, где вообще все не слишком-то блещут интеллектом, что говорить о какой бы то ни было уверенности просто смешно.  
— Ну наконец-то вы это уяснили, — фыркнул О’Мара. — А теперь поведайте уже, в чем вы там почти уверены.  
— Я почти уверен, что ничего более страшного нам не грозит. Судя по всему, способность эта — защитная, и наш друг не очень-то умеет сознательно ей управлять. А так как подобные способности сильнее всего проявляются именно во время стресса… Что вам, конечно же, известно лучше, чем мне, — поторопился добавить Конвей, увидев, как Главный психолог госпиталя насмешливо вздернул бровь. Но так как в этот раз О’Мара промолчал, Конвей продолжил: — Так вот, если бы он мог убить кого-то из врачей избыточной гравитацией, он бы это уже сделал. Ну и могу предположить, что стресс он испытал достаточно сильный, чтобы не стесняться и показать все, на что он способен. В общем, думаю, что, как только пациент успокоится, гравитация придет в норму.  
О’Мара коротко кивнул:  
— Принято, доктор. Но на всякий случай вокруг его палаты, а также уровнем выше и ниже живых существ не будет… Ну и ничего не прибитого и не привинченного к полу тоже.  
— Не смею спорить.  
— Еще бы вы попытались! — усмехнулся О’Мара и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Конвей поторопился окликнуть его:  
— Майор! А когда у вас день рождения?  
О’Мара, не оборачиваясь, помедлил на пороге. Потом назвал дату и добавил:  
— Не разочаруйте меня, доктор.


End file.
